Jaffà
Description Armed and armored to strike fear into the hearts of slaves and enemy warriors alike, the jaffa attack their foes with a massive staff weapon capable of projecting a stream of pure energy that blasts anyone near the point of impact. With their fearsome weapons, the jaffa lay down massive covering fire for their advancing armies of invisible ashrak and shielded goa'uld. The jaffa are the primary line of assault and defense, dealing with commandos, soldiers and scientists, as well as their annoying turrets, from a safe distance and clearing the way for their master's assault. Strategy Yours is the role of storm trooper. You are the shock troop. The cleaner. The fixer. You are sent where nobody else wants to go, and expected to march there, loudly and with great pomp, leveling crushing fire as you go.The new System Lords are a bit more flexible than their old counter parts. These new masters, believe it or not, actually value your life, and abilities. So, rather than walking straight at the enemy, and scaring them with how proudly you die, they'd rather you run, jump and dodge, and scare them with how quickly you kill.Remember, your staff weapon fires a slow moving bolt of immense energy. Aim for where you believe your target will be at impact, not where he is, now. And aim at his feet, the wall or tree behind him, or whatever solid object that will result in his being within the radius of the explosion. It's not about hitting the target, it's about hitting near the target. You are stronger than all of your enemies, able to suck up massive amounts of damage, so do not retreat unless a goa'uld waits around the corner to heal you. In a one on one fight, you have the best chance of outliving your foe if you simply pour on the hurt, and don't let him get away. Only the commando can put you down cleanly, and only if you give him a chance to get a headshot. But, you can send your own bolts of plasma his way, forcing him to remain on his toes, lest he become your victim.Send your Tok'Kal stun grenades in first. Coordinate your attacks with other jaffa, so you cover a wide area with these grenades, and then capitalize on the disorientation of your foe with a powerful advance.Back up your goa'uld, and be certain they are coordinating with you in attack. If a shielded goa'uld has a turret's attention, do not ignore him. He is waiting for you to blast it while it remains harmlessly fixated on him. If you see a team member taking fire, use your blast's radius effect to distract, or even kill his foe. And pin down commandos to allow your otherwise invisible ashrak to gain advantage on the field, and sneak up behind them.Your staff blast can render turrets so much rubble, detonate claymores before they can do any harm, and even prevent turrets from spawning, by attacking the pucks placed by scientists to summon them. Be aware of everything on the field, and when it doubt, blast it. Categoria:Jaffà Categoria:Races